


Home for Christmas

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2016 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Prompts: Christmas Cookies and First Christmas Snowfall.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts).



> Prompts: Christmas Cookies and First Christmas Snowfall.

Harry should have been home with Severus and Teddy, who was staying with them through Boxing Day.

After thirty-six hours straight on the clock, he Apparated to the front garden, surprised to see the first snowfall of the season and fairy lights twinkling through the frosty window.

Spring in his step, Harry opened the door, the smell of freshly baked biscuits and spicy mulled wine assaulting his senses.

"Harry!" Teddy shouted and leapt into his arms. 

"Were you good for Severus?" Harry asked.

"Teddy's far better behaved than you are," Severus said, his lips curling into a smile. "Welcome home."


End file.
